everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheDeepestCut/Calli Latrans Headcanons
Calli Latrans Canon Ideas *Teases Kitty Cheshire with promises of eating her. Kitty does not find this amusing. *Teases Bunny Blanc with promises of eating her. Bunny does not find this amusing. *...Threatens to eat Gus and Helga Crumb because they are annoying...and plum and juicy eating all those sweets constantly. The cousins do not find this amusing. She also thinks they are faking their accents. *Threatens to eat Blondie Lockes too because she is annoying. Calli wonders if she can run just as fast as her mouth... *Wants to punch Daring Charming in the teeth. *Will flirt with just about anyone but hates it when anyone tries to flirt with her. *Finds orgres to be quite sexy. *Has a 3.5 FPA (Fairy Point Average). *Joined the Archery Club at Ever After High but then she got kicked off for almost impaling a fellow student with a stray arrow. She was oogling Hunter Huntsman and wasn't paying attention....or maybe she was and that was her way of impressing him. *Wants to eat Ginger Breadhouse because with the way she dresses she looks very tasty... *Tried out for the Cheerhexing team but then got kicked off for not catching one of the Cheerhexes during an acrobatic stunt, resulting in neck injury. She was oogling Faybelle Thorn and wasn't paying attention.... *Lizze Hearts threatens her with decapitation at least fifty times a day. She is a favorite target for Calli. Calli finds her short temper hilarious. *Lizzie Hearts does not want to be friends with Calli because she reminds her too much of Courtly Jester . *Fed Apple White a candy coated onion and then blamed Raven Queen much to Apple's delight. *Thinks Mr. Badwolf smells bad and tells him such. Also she knows Cerise Hood's secret (but pretends that she doesn't) ...she smells bad too. *Thinks wolves smell bad. *For some odd reason likes Cerise's mom Red Riding Hood . This may have to do with the fact that she gave Calli food from her basket one time. Calli also senses she has a good soul. *Likes to imitate Headmaster Grimm's voice over the intercom and make hilariously lewd announcements. She has yet to be caught as no one knows of this talent. *Constantly wonders why the Headmaster talks with an upper Britishman accent even though he is of German decent... *Thinks Giles Grimm is just an elaborate hobo the shcool adopted. *Thinks Madeline Hatter is conspiring against her with those...."voices" she supposedly hears in her head. *Hates most teas. *Plays the flute in Muse-ic class. Is good with the acoustic guitar too. *Chicken is one of her most favorite foods. A mere thought of the animal cooked and fried causes her to salivate a little.... *Is an astounding hunter and can take down prey as big as a horse by herself (being a solitary hunter and all that...) *Leads a vagabond lifestyle. She's never in the same place for too long and has an unsual habit of covering up her tracks. Being as sneaky as she is Calli can make it seem like she never even existed. She isimpossible to track down (this is useful when running from authorities or whoever she pissed off). *Draws on Briar Beauty's face should the girl make the mistake of falling asleep in the near proximity of this coyote girl... *Views Kitty Cheshire's mom the Cheshire Cat as an idol. *Wants to visit Wonderland some day... *As a pup Calli's mother discovered the easiest way for her to lure Calli to sleep was read Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. It is through her mother that Calli's obsession with the fairytale and all its adaptions stemmed. She keeps the same tattered copy as a relic. *Thinks those who want to be villains are fun and adventurous. She gets along well with people like that. *Was voted "Most Wildest Fairytale" in Ever After High's yearbook *Smokes strange plants from a strange pipe. She doesn't get high though it's just something that calms her down. *As someone who has never known her father and is of mixed blood Calli is very sensitive when people question her ethicity. She also gets pissy when anyone asks about her family background. Major sore subjects for the half-breed. *Calli is somewhat scared of her uncles who all tend to push her hard on being the next coyote spirit. *Though she is outwardly unkind and disrespectful to her grandfather, Calli is close with him. She views him as the father figure she never really had a chance to have. *Has two different forms she can shift into. One being her coyote form. The second being her "Skin-walker" form. It is the form of a coyote that is slightly bigger than usual and is bipedal which is commonly mistaken for a werewolf. Calli's grandfather, Maca, is stuck in this form. *Calli is easy to distinguish amongst other coyotes for two reasons. Firsty Baba Yaga's collar is still present on her neck even when her other cloths disappears. Secondly, Calli has fairy strange mannerisms as a cat. She will sit like cat, curl up like a cat...a pose she often choses is when she tucks her paws underneath her body into a ball like form...like a damn cat. Why? Ghost, Calli's "pet", may or may not have something to do with. Friends that are close to the coyote girl can simply look into the coyote's eyes and know it is her. *Is the daughter of a coyote trickster but through her antics has lead many to believe she is the spawn of Satan. *Has been lovingly nicknamed "The Devil's Dog" by the Ever After community. *The same way Raven Queen is inherently good but has the capability for evil, Calli is inherently evil but has the capability to be good. Category:Blog posts